The Show Goes On
by rexlover180
Summary: "The show was not supposed to end like this. The show wasn't even supposed to end at this point, anyway! Yet, here Arthur was, kissing Alfred Freaking Jones on stage, the crowd cheering frantically in the background, with tears still streaking down the poor boy's face." USUK one-shot.


The show was not supposed to end like this. The show wasn't even supposed to end at this point, anyway! Yet, here Arthur was, kissing Alfred _Freaking_ Jones on stage, the crowd cheering frantically in the background, with tears still streaking down the poor boy's face.

How did all of this happen? Well, let's take a little adventure into the world of high school theater, shall we?

It was opening night for the play. What was it called? What was it originally about? No one knows after what happened this night. All Arthur Kirkland knew was that he was supposed to be a minor character; a demon in the background. His outfit was rather simple; a dark red dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks with black shoes (also, he was fitted with demon horns and even demon wings. He was also supplied fake fangs). He and one other person were meant to be in the background…sort of as comic relief and fill in gaps as the story went along. This other person was none other than Alfred F. Jones and he was an angel. He wore a white sweatshirt and yellow sweatpants with yellow sandals (and wings and a halo, of course). The characters were meant to be like Arthur and Alfred in real life; that was why they were casted, because of the close personalities. The costumes also alluded to that.

Now, even Arthur could admit that their lines were stupid, rather pointless, and dull. When the play was written, sure it made people laugh. Now, though? Not so much. Alfred obviously disliked the lines. Currently, he was talking with Francis Bonnefroy, a snobby French student who was the person in charge of the tech crew. Arthur had been there, done that last year. He was happy he finally got a role, but all he had was pretty much 12 lines scattered about the show. And he had to do them with…Alfred…

Now, he wouldn't tell anyone that he had a crush on the American twat. No way in Hell… But he very much so had one. The way Alfred's eyes gleamed when he was happy or excited about something. The way that odd strand of hair always defied gravity. The way he carried himself when he was trying to be "heroic." It was all just so…Alfred.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about now?" Arthur sighed, walking up to the two. For now, as always, he would pretend that he hated Alfred just as much as he hated Francis.

"Nothing," Francis smirked and continued doing his checks over something backstage. "You look rather nice."

"Nice," Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means nice," Francis shrugged, but he kept that damn smirk on his face.

"Try to relax, man," Alfred laughed, patting Arthur on the shoulder. As much as Arthur wanted to enjoy that, he had to fight it.

"Relax?" Arthur snapped at him. "We're 10 minutes from the bloody show and you want me to relax?"

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged. "That's what I'm doing."

"You've never even gotten your lines right in practice," Arthur rolled his eyes. "How on Earth do you expect to get them right now?"

"Don't worry," Alfred smiled. "I'm sure I'll get them right this time."

"What, does that mean you've actually practiced?" Arthur sighed.

"Of course," Alfred chimed and ran off, towards some other part of backstage.

"He's such a…" Arthur groaned, trying to find the proper words to describe the twat.

"Wonderful man?" Francis offered.

"What?" Arthur snapped at him.

"Do not think I do not see the way you look at him," Francis winked at him.

"Why you little-"

"Ah," Francis cut him off. "No time for that. Our show will be starting soon. Best be ready for it. You and Alfred do open it, do you not?"

"Do not tell me what to do," Arthur glared at him and swiftly went around him to go around backstage to where he would have to enter. He really hoped Alfred wouldn't mess this up for him. As much as he loved that boy, he would kill him if he didn't do this right. Theater was very important to Arthur…

Arthur took a few deep breaths as he waited to see the stage lights come on and the crowd outside shush. Finally, Arthur made his way on stage. Across from him was Alfred, who looked way too happy for his part.

"Hey," Alfred nodded at him and Arthur let out a quiet sigh. Of course he was getting his lines wrong… Arthur gave him a swift glare that he was sure the rest of the audience couldn't see as they made it to the middle of the stage. "How are you?"

"Fine?" Arthur tried, staying in his character as best he could without hitting the man across the face for getting it wrong.

"What, that's all you have to say?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes," Arthur stated.

"Look, we don't have much time," Alfred sighed, looking behind himself. "I hear the others coming."

"They do have a job to do, don't they?" Arthur tried getting back onto the lines they were supposed to have.

"I'll see you later, but, before they come," Alfred quickly grabbed onto the back of Arthur's head and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur's eyes opened wide and Alfred quickly pulled back. All Arthur could do was gape at him. He could hear some wolf whistles coming from the audience and some violent clapping, which he was sure was Elizaveta. "Are you just going to stand there and let them catch you?" Alfred laughed, looking back as he started towards his end of the stage.

Arthur barely even registered what was going on around him. He simply nodded and ran off in the other direction. He swiftly made it past the actors waiting to go on stage and leaned against a nearby wall in the darkness. His hands ghosted on his lips, where Alfred's had been just previously. What the bloody hell was that on stage? What was Alfred doing?!

"Alfred," Arthur angrily whispered and started around backstage trying to find the lad. He wanted to slap him. Or…kiss him back? No, definitely slap him. Maybe both… "Alfred."

"You will not find him," Francis chuckled quietly, looking closely through the curtains and listening to his headset, messing around with some random thing.

"Did you know what he was planning?" Arthur sighed, keeping his voice low.

"Oui," Francis nodded.

"You did?" Arthur's eyes widened. "What the bloody hell are you two planning?!"

"Just relax and go with it," Francis shrugged. "You are rather good at improv, non?"

"I have to be when he makes up his own lines," Arthur hissed.

"You will figure it out by the end," Francis smirked. "Do not pretend you did not enjoy that kiss."

"I would prefer that my first kiss wasn't on stage in front of the entire bloody school," Arthur glared at him. "What is Alfred doing?"

"If you can find him, you can ask," Francis shrugged. Arthur let out a quiet groan and grabbed Francis wrist, looking at his glow-in-the-dark watch. He had a fair amount of time before he was to go back on stage.

Without a word, Arthur made his way through backstage, around the snickering actors that had seen what just happened, and even tried walking around a bit outside of the theater. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Arthur groaned, glancing at the clock. His next cue was soon and he had to make his way back to the stage. Every time Arthur and Alfred were to go on stage, they entered from the same sides, opposite from one another. Arthur moved out of the way for the actors just previously on stage and then started onto the stage. He was still slightly angry, so he slightly stomped onto the stage.

"Well, someone looks pissed," Alfred laughed, entering, too. There were a few chuckles from the crowd.

"You know why I am," Arthur sighed. It was best to just ignore what the lines they had completely, considering what Alfred was.

"Ouch, did I do something I wasn't aware of again?" Alfred chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know exactly what you did," Arthur scoffed.

"You know you act like a girl when you're pissed?" Alfred asked and the crowd laughed some more.

"Did you know you always act like an idiot?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"Aw, come on, Demon," Alfred held onto one of Arthur's shoulders. Their characters were supposed to be so generic that their names were literally "Demon" and "Angel."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"Just say you love me," Alfred smiled.

"What?" Arthur snapped, stepping back slightly. "N-No!"

"Why not?" Alfred smirked, trying to come closer to him, but Arthur was staying very much away. "You've said it before."

"I can hear them coming," Arthur stated, deciding to end it now.

"Already?" Alfred sighed and rubbed at his neck. "Alright, but just give me a quick good-bye kiss? It could help us make up."

"Like Hell," Arthur huffed and started to off-stage.

"Girlfriends," Alfred groaned and the crowd laughed as Arthur hurriedly made his way backstage.

"That bloody little twat," Arthur grumbled darkly and made his way to Francis once again. He knew he would be less busy with the current scene. "Tell me what Alfred is doing."

"I cannot," Francis shrugged. "I take it you did not find him?"

"What, is he leading me on or something?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not," Francis sighed, flicking some lights on the master switch board.

"Is he just trying to embarrass me?" Arthur sighed.

"Not at all," Francis smirked. "You are actually becoming quite popular out there. Did you hear their reactions?"

"Just tell me what Alfred is doing," Arthur sighed.

"I have told you already," Francis whispered. "I cannot do anything. You will have to either figure it out, or find him."

"Would you tell me where he's gone off to?" Arthur tried.

"He is going to try to make sure you cannot find him," Francis stated. "He is probably just as embarrassed as you are, but you are both wonderful actors so you cannot see it."

"You already knew that I…I liked him," Arthur muttered, blushing slightly at the idea. "Did you tell him?"

"You will find this all out in due time," Francis snickered. "Just try not to cut the next one short like the last one."

"Fine," Arthur huffed and went to the hallway to pass the time before he had to go on stage next. He sat down on the floor and tried to take a few deep breaths. What was Alfred trying to do? Was it possible that he liked Arthur, too? That couldn't be… Arthur was openly gay (what a mistake that was), but Alfred was the poster child for perfect. There was no way he would like someone like Arthur, who was far from perfect. That still didn't explain why Alfred…kissed him.

After a while, Arthur knew that his cue was about to show up again. They were going to close it for the intermission, or so he hoped, anyway. He swiftly made his way to where he would enter and once he saw Alfred walk on, he swiftly followed. There was cheering from the audience and Arthur fought not to roll his eyes.

"Ah, rough day, right?" Alfred stretched out.

"For you, maybe," Arthur stated bluntly.

"You're so sweet," Alfred smirked and the two stood across from each other at center stage. "How have you been today?"

"Fine," Arthur stated.

"You need to open up, man," Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and pulled him close. Arthur was so surprised, he let out a yelp and the crowd laughed. Alfred stared out into the empty space above where the audience sat and Arthur begrudgingly decided to look in the same direction. "Just take a look at those stars and relax."

"How can I when there's an angel with his arm wrapped around me?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, just forget what everyone else thinks," Alfred stated. "So what if you're a demon and I'm an angel? That doesn't mean anything."

"That means everything," Arthur shoved his way out of Alfred's grip. Arthur was starting to be able to tell Alfred's hidden messages here. He was actually talking about them being together.

"I don't care what they have to say," Alfred discreetly nudged to the crowd. "And neither should you."

"In case you hadn't noticed, 'they' are everywhere," Arthur glared at him.

"Is this what was worrying you earlier?" Alfred asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Arthur scoffed and turned away from him.

"Hey, if I knew you were gonna react this bad-" Alfred tried, but Arthur was beyond irritated at this point.

"You know what? Just shut it," Arthur snapped at him, twirling around at him. "I am a demon, you are an angel. It isn't going to work out the way you think it will so just butt out. Stop trying." Arthur turned to go offstage, but Alfred said something that made him stop.

"So, does this mean we've broken up?"

"What do you think?" Arthur sighed and stormed off stage. The stage lights dimmed and the house lights came back on and he could hear the crowd talking again.

"If you two already have relationship issues, I do not know how the real one will turn out," Francis chuckled, coming up to Arthur.

"I don't need this from you," Arthur glared at him. "That damn twat is the one that started it."

"You two do seem to be the crowd's favorite," Francis shrugged.

"Absolutely wonderful," Arthur muttered sarcastically. "The whole crowd gets to see my fake relationship."

"I will get you something from the snack table," Francis patted him on the back and Arthur simply rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to try to find Alfred now and simply went back out into the hall and sat down against the wall again. There were a few other actors there, chatting about nothing, but a few of them stopped when they saw Arthur.

"So, what the hell are you and Alfred up to?" Gilbert cackled above him and Arthur simply glared at him.

"Ask him," Arthur scoffed. "I have no bloody clue."

"From what I can tell, the kid loves you," Gilbert stated. "But it is totally un-awesome that you guys are stealing the spotlight."

"I just have to try to go with whatever Alfred is doing," Arthur stated. "I'm not doing anything." He had no idea that they were taking up that much attention…

"So, are you guys really dating?" Gilbert asked. "Or did you just break up for real?"

"Neither?" Arthur muttered. "I have no idea what the bloody hell he's doing. I just wanted to say my lines as written."

"Well, this is so much more awesome," Gilbert cackled. "Think you two can pull it off next show?"

"I'm not even sure if I want to finish this one," Arthur scoffed, looking down at the floor.

"Wuss," Gilbert nudged him with his foot. "Just stick around, I'm sure he's got some sort of plan for ya."

"I'm tired of following his plans," Arthur grumbled.

The intermission went on with a few of the other actors saying they really liked what Alfred and Arthur were doing and Arthur just waving them off. Eventually, Francis made him eat some candy bar he got from the food table and then the show started again. Arthur and Alfred would have to open it and so Arthur begrudgingly went onto stage. Alfred nervously came out, too, rubbing his arm awkwardly. The crowd cheered happily, but they soon died down, obviously curious with how this would end up.

"Hey, Demon," Alfred smiled lightly at him.

"What do you want, Angel?" Arthur scoffed.

"Look, I don't want you to be mad at me," Alfred stated. "I…I really like you."

"I liked you, too," Arthur sighed.

"Y-You did?" Alfred blinked, his façade dropping slightly.

"Why do you think I let you kiss me?" Arthur asked. "That doesn't matter now. There's no way in Heaven or Hell that we can be together. So I suggest you stop trying."

"But I can't," Alfred tried to walk towards Arthur, but Arthur simply took a step back to stay away from him. "You're all I can think about."

"Just try thinking of something else," Arthur sighed. "Like doing your job, for once."

"I won't be able to do anything without you," Alfred said sadly.

"I can hear them coming," Arthur stated, turning towards where he would go off-stage. "I suggest you get lost before they think we're together."

There were some sounds in the background; even the audience could feel the hurt. Arthur was mad, and he wanted Alfred to know. He made it backstage and allowed the other actors through and went back to his hallway.

If this was Alfred's stupid plan to ask him out or something similar to that, then Alfred would have to do something else. This just showed how bloody stupid the boy was. The confession on stage did seem rather real, though. And the way Alfred nearly dropped his acting when Arthur had said he liked him, too…

No matter! Arthur was absolutely sure in his decision. If Alfred really cared about him, then he would find something else to do!

It was nearing Arthur's time to go back on stage so he slowly got up and made his way through backstage once again. This was the last time he would have to go on and then he could go home. He didn't even care about the stupid bowing thing at the end. He would just go home and Alfred would have to deal with it tomorrow.

"Arthur," Alfred's voice whispered through the darkness and someone grabbed onto Arthur's arms.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur snapped, still keeping his voice down.

"Just keep rolling with me for this last one," Alfred begged. "I know you're probably pissed at me by now, but please just keep going."

"Why should I?" Arthur asked.

"The happy ending," Alfred smiled in the darkness. "Just…go on stage and act like you're crying, okay? I've seen you do it before."

"Why?" Arthur pressed.

"Last time, I swear," Alfred stated. "Then you can hit me as much as you want." With that, he disappeared, rounding some corner backstage, probably to get to where he would enter stage.

"You bloody twat…" Arthur grumbled to himself and started walking to his own place. For some reason, he did start making himself cry before he entered the stage. He even sniffled and wiped at his eyes to make it more obvious to the audience.

"Demon?" Alfred asked and rushed over to Arthur's side. "Are you okay?"

"What does it bloody look like?" Arthur tried to shove him away, but Alfred didn't budge.

"Did they do this to you?" Alfred asked and his eyes told Arthur to play along.

"It doesn't matter to you," Arthur looked down at the floor. "You shouldn't even care, we're through, aren't we?"

"You can never get me to stop caring," Alfred smiled softly at him.

"Just go away," Arthur sniffled, trying in vain to push Alfred away by pressing on his face. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I will always be here for you," Alfred stated, putting Arthur's hands down.

"And if I don't believe you?" Arthur asked. For some reason, the fake tears came out even faster right then. He hated looking so exposed, especially in front of all these people, who seemed to be waiting with baited breath for what would happen next.

"You don't have to," Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's hair, staring right into his eyes. "No matter what, I'll never be far from you. I'll make sure this will never happen to you again."

"I-I…" Arthur tried to muster up something he could say. But Alfred was just so close and those eyes were just so sparkling and those lips were just so perfect. And so they kissed. It was far different from the first one, with both of them going at it. And it lasted far longer, as the crowd behind them cheered for their happiness.

And this is where we came in. Arthur made himself stop crying and continued to kiss Alfred. What he said…the way he said it… If Arthur were a teenage girl, he would have melted. Finally, they separated and Alfred smiled widely. He then grabbed onto Arthur's hand, held it into the air, and bowed. Arthur followed him, slightly confused, considering the play still had an act left before it ended. The crowd was cheering and wolf-whistling and there were people shouting things at him that Arthur pretended not to hear.

The two rushed off the side and Alfred happily stopped them in a fairly large area of backstage.

"So, what do you say?" Alfred asked. "We just went through our own relationship. Will you go out with me?"

Before Arthur could stop himself, he slapped Alfred across the face as hard as he could.

"You bloody wanker," Arthur panted, still trying to overcome that kiss.

"Okay, not what I was expecting," Alfred held onto his face, kneeling over slightly.

"You just screwed up the entire show," Arthur glared at him. "You embarrassed me in front of that entire audience and our cast and crew. And you expect me to just fall into your arms just like that?!"

"You know, you shouldn't yell, I think they're still trying to finish the show," Alfred chuckled awkwardly.

"You are such an idiot," Arthur glared at him and then pulled him into a kiss, clutching to the collar of Alfred's sweatshirt. Alfred opened his eyes wide for a second before he kissed him back happily.

"I'm confused," Alfred muttered when they pulled apart. "Do you hate me? Or do you love me?"

"Yes," Arthur smirked. "So, how did you know I actually liked you back? Or was it just some stupid, wild guess?"

"Francis," Alfred shrugged. "Apparently it was obvious…on both our sides. Guess we're just oblivious, huh?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded slowly. "Well, thanks to you, I think we'll have to copy this for the other shows."

"Good, 'cause these are the only lines I know," Alfred shrugged. "I always hated the first lines, too."

"These ones aren't half bad," Arthur smirked. "Just promise you won't be doing something stupid like this again."

"But you love me for things like this, right?" Alfred laughed.

"Do you want to be slapped gain?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if it gets followed by a kiss like that, I can't say I'll mind," Alfred laughed.

"Just shut up," Arthur shook his head, laughing slightly.

"So," Alfred gave Arthur a quick peck on the lips. "We already did our bow, so what do ya say I take you out on a proper date?"

"Sure," Arthur chuckled.

"Sweet!" Alfred yelled triumphantly and picked up Arthur princess-style, causing the latter to let out a yelp. The others backstage fought back their laughter.

"Shouldn't we change out of these costumes first?" Arthur asked him as Alfred charged through the hallway to go outside.

"But you look so adorable, Demon," Alfred smiled.

"And you look nothing like an angel," Arthur chuckled.

* * *

**Okay! So this is a prize for Dark Fenrir for guessing something in one of my chapter fics! They gave me a picture that they said they wanted me to base this off of and so that's what I did. It was a fairly open prompt, so I hope I did it justice! I've been in theater productions before as a techie, but I was never at a show in progress backstage, so I'm just guessing this is how they work. I tried to be as generic as possible. Also, if you wanna know what the play was originally about, I have absolutely no idea.**

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys think about this!**

**And I do not own Hetalia. I never will.**


End file.
